Red and Black
by Rosmarinus
Summary: Gibbs is tired of Kate and Tony's games, especially if he thinks they're picking on Abby. (This is all CharlotteB's fault.(She writes at Twisting the Hellmouth - go read her stories there)
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: My best friend is a lawyer and says I need to tell you that Tony, Gibbs, Kate, Abby and McGee (who's not in this one) are not mine, although if McGee comes up for bid, then maybe I can do something about that. I am making no profit on this (see the sad state of my students loans and you'll believe me) and certainly no copyright infringement is intended._

Tony shot from the elevator, followed by Kate who nearly overtook him in the dash back to the bullpen. They had left Abby's lab at a run as the glass canister had shattered against the edge of the doorframe.

Kate's face was twisted between furious and amused. She smoothed back her hair as she reached her desk. She folded her arms and glared across the way at Tony.

"I can't believe you," she lashed. "How the hell could you say something like that? It was low, even for you, Tony."

Tony grinned impishly. "What?" he asked. "I didn't think she'd take it that way. I was just having some fun with Abby."

"Yeah, well, now you've got her angry at both of us," Katie told him. "Really, Tony, you do not call a Goth 'Strawberry Shortcake.'"

"Oh, yeah," he retorted, jabbing his finger in Kate's direction. "I'm sure your sudden bout of giggles did wonders for her self-esteem."

Kate looked horrified. "I said I was sorry!"

Gibbs found that moment to storm into the bullpen, his coffee cup parting the air before him. He glared at his two agents who still hadn't taken seats. Inwardly, he groaned. They were at it again.

"Sorry about what, Kate?" he asked calmly. Gibbs rolled his desk chair out and settled down. A memo from the director, a message to call Ducky, a short note from an ex-wife wanting to "talk." He tossed the last piece of paper in the trash and scanned the memo.

"Uhm." Kate seemed at a lost for words. Gibbs turned and watched her make fish-faces for a moment.

"Sorry about what, Kate?" he repeated. His tone was brusque but a worry line creased his forehead. Now what had these two done?

"Yeah," Tony suddenly filled in. "Boss, I think you should go see Abby."

Gibbs finished his coffee and tossed the paper cup in with the note from his ex. "And what, does Abby have to do with this?"

The daring duo exchanged guilty glances. Gibbs sighed loudly and stood up.

"Just go see her, Boss," Tony said, his voice almost gentle.

"Fine," Gibbs snapped, taken back by Tony's tone. He left them at their desks and headed to the elevator. As the doors closed, he rubbed at his eyes. Gibbs punched the button to Abby's floor.

A moment later the doors swept open and he marched down the short hallway to his lab rat's domain. The lights were out, except for one near the door. He noted the broken glass across the threshold. Gibbs heard Abby moving around in the back of the lab.

He entered and flicked on the overhead light, scanning the lab. He caught sight of the back of Abby's black fishnet sweater as she darted further in.

"Abbs!" he called. Gibbs had just about enough of this game. First Tony and Kate upstairs and now Abby running from him. "Get out here!"

"I don't want to," Abby called from the back corner of the lab. "Go away, Gibbs."

Gibbs rubbed at his eyes again. He walked to the middle of the lab. "Abby," he said, his voice betraying his concern. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just tried a new hairstyle and – well, I don't want you to see it."

A hairstyle? All this nonsense was about a hairstyle? Gibbs decided he needed more coffee.

"Abby," he said slowly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine. Now, come out here."

There was shuffling as Abby dragged her feet from the back of the lab. Gibbs saw her step to the edge of the light and noted her mascara had run and her hands were clenched. Abby's chin was down and she didn't look at him.

Whatever Kate and Tony had done to Abby to make her miserable was going to be the last antic they pulled, he silently promised.

Abby's hand reached up and tugged at her hair. That's when he noticed.

"Oh, Abby," Gibbs said, his voice suddenly soft. He quickly closed the space between them, taking the younger woman by both hands and leading her fully into the light.

Abby's hair was dark maroon red. Her customary dog-ears were pulled out and her hair hung in a straight cut, tapered to her chin. She tried to pull away.

"You hate it," she said dully. She sounded almost heartbroken and angry at the same time. "I know, it was stupid. I just thought – I mean, you have this thing for redheads – and I was the hairdresser and – you hate it –"

"No, no," Gibbs said, pulling her to him as she started to cry. "I just never thought you'd think of that. Why should you care what hair color I like?"

"Because – 'cause," Abby gasped, swallowing her tears and forcing herself calm. "I thought, if I was a redhead –"

She went quiet and buried her head against his chest, hardly able to believe he was this close to her. Abby didn't dare say anything more that could make him leave.

"If you were a redhead, that I would be attracted to you?" Gibbs finished. He turned her slightly in his arms so he could see her eyes more clearly. "Abbs, where did you get that idea? You are wonderful the way you are."

Abby sniffed and wiped her nose with the back or her hand. "Thanks, Gibbs," she said. "I'm sorry. I'll get back to work."

Gibbs pressed his lips together. She hadn't understood.

"Abby," he said, his voice slow and deliberate, meeting her eyes with own. "I like the black better." Gibbs traced the side of Abby's face, making the sign for "my girl." Abby's eyes widened; the phrase was possessive against her skin.

"You do?" she asked, nearly trembling.

Gibbs pulled her close again, repeating the sign. "I do," he said softly in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: My best friend is a lawyer and says I need to tell you that Tony, Gibbs, Kate, Abby and McGee (who's has shown up now) are not mine, although if McGee comes up for bid, then maybe I can do something about that. I am making no profit on this (see the sad state of my students loans and you'll believe me) and certainly no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: I didn't expect so much enthusiasm for my little fic. So here's the next chapter. CharlotteB is still at fault, since she's helped me craft an outline to finish this up. I never intended to write a Gabby fic, but hey, it happens._

Gibbs and Abby stepped from the elevator. For a moment after the doors opened, he held her hand but she slipped it away when Kate looked toward them. Gibbs marched into the bullpen, followed by Abby. She tugged at her hair and fidgeted for a moment, then squared off her shoulders.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. Tony snapped his head up from his computer. He saw the anger on the lead agent's face and shifted backward slightly in his chair.

"Yeah, Boss?" he asked, looking from Gibbs to Kate to Abby and back to Gibbs.

Gibbs glared down at Tony. "Apologize, DiNozzo."

Abby stepped backward. Kate stood up, glancing from Abby to Gibbs.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony hesitated.

"I said apologize, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered, pointing toward Abby. "Or do I have to shoot you?"

Kate stepped around her desk, brushing the hair from her face. "Gibbs –"

Gibbs waved her silent. "I'll deal with you next, Agent Todd." He returned the glare to Tony, his hand moving to the sidearm under his jacket. "I've had just about enough of your childishness. The women on this team deserve to be treated with respect, not ridicule. Now, either you apologize for calling Abby names or I'll shoot you and explain it to the director later."

Tony stood up at his desk, his eyes wide at the reprimand. He glanced again at Kate for support. She returned his surprise and shrugged her shoulders.

"Abby," Tony began, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Abbs, I'm sorry for, uhm, for calling you 'Strawberry Shortcake' and, uhm, I'll never do it again?"

Gibbs turned his attention from the stuttering agent to the forensics expert. Abby nodded to him.

"You better believe you won't do it again," Gibbs growled. He turned sharply. "Agent Todd!"

Kate jumped. "Yes, Gibbs?"

"Your turn," Gibbs ordered. "I won't hesitate to shoot you either, at this point."

"Abby, hon, I'm really sorry," Kate said, her words were rushed but her sincere eyes focused on her friend. "The new color and style just took me by surprise. I think it looks really good on you. And I hope we're still having lunch this afternoon."

Abby squealed and hopped to Kate's desk to hug her. "Of course we're still having lunch this afternoon!" she exclaimed. Kate gasped as the air was squeezed from her lungs. There was more to this than hair color involved, she thought.

Gibbs surveyed his team, his gaze landing on the now-babbling lab rat. He tried to contain the slight smile as he watched the two women work out their lunch plans. Gibbs shook his head and went back to his desk. He still needed to call Ducky.

"Ah, Jethro," Ducky greeted as Gibbs entered the autopsy lab. He chuckled. "I hear our young lady has a new hairstyle."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "To say the least, Duck."

Still chuckling, Ducky said, "It's about time you noticed her, Jethro."

"I noticed Abby quite a while ago," Gibbs corrected. "Now, what have you got for me?"

Nodding, Ducky led Gibbs to the autopsy table. The current occupant was a young sailor. "It seems our midshipman, here, did not die of natural causes."

"Of course he didn't, Ducky," Gibbs said. "Why else would we be called to investigate his death?"

Ducky gave his friend a patient look. "Jethro, someone wants us to think he had a stress-related heart attack. He was, in fact, poisoned. It appears he somehow ingested potassium chloride, which triggered the coronary stress."

Gibbs studied the dead man's face. He looked to be about 25 with sandy-blond hair. "Induced a heart attack while he was playing basketball."

"Exactly," Ducky said. "I would suggest examining his water bottle or anything else he may have drunk from. I suspect you'll find residue there."

Gibbs nodded. The midshipman was too young to be on this table from a heart attack.

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs said, turning to leave. "I'll be upstairs."

Ducky watched him leave and chuckled again to himself.

"What so funny, doctor?" Jimmy asked, entering from the opposite door. He carried a box of medical supplies. The box was heavy and he balanced it poorly in his arms.

"Oh, just the turns life can take on a person, Mr. Palmer," Ducky told him. "Why, I remember, when I was a young man, practicing medicine in London, there was this woman – she had the most startling hair color –"

Jimmy dropped the box. It crashed to the floor, spilling rolls of gauze and sterile bandages. He quickly knelt, gathering the pieces back up. "Have you seen Abby yet?" Jimmy asked breathlessly, keeping his eyes on the scattered items. "Her hair is the prettiest color. It looks better than the black."

Ducky shook his head and bent down to help. "Yes, I have, Mr. Palmer," Ducky told him. "But what is most attractive in a person is the courage to be true to herself, not her hair color."

Together they filled the box again and Jimmy took it to the storage cabinet. He really liked Abby's new haircut, he thought, blocking out Ducky's lecture on the virtues of a person who has learned to know himself.

"Hey, guys," McGee said, coming into the bullpen. He dropped his bookbag behind his desk and automatically took his gun from under his jacket and locked it in his desk. "How are things today?"

Kate and Tony exchanged guilty glanced. McGee watched them, his forehead furrowing at their silence. "What?"

"Nothing, McGee," Kate told him, shuffling some papers. "Do you have those reports? Gibbs is not in a good mood."

McGee opened a file on his desktop computer. He clicked a few buttons and the printer started. "I have them right here," he told her.

At that, Gibbs stomped into the bullpen. "Our midshipman was poisoned," he announced. "Kate, DiNozzo, I want you back at the scene. Find anything he could have drunk from; cups, bottles, water fountains, whatever. McGee, go over our interviews, see of there's anyone who would have wanted to kill him or at least make him sick."

"What about you, Boss?" Tony asked, packing up his bookbag while Kate collected her notebook.

"I'm getting more coffee," Gibbs told him.

McGee had been through the interviews and biographies twice. His head rested in his hands. Kate and Tony had gotten back an hour ago from the scene with various objects. Kate left shortly after that, presumably with Abby, for lunch. Gibbs was no where to be found. McGee had tuned Tony's jabs out and tried to work but found he couldn't.

"I'm getting lunch," he told Tony. "I'll be back in an hour."

"And you're not inviting me, probie?" Tony asked, his voice filled with false-hurt.

McGee narrowed his eyes at his co-worker, also known as the source of most the misery in his life. "No."

He passed Gibbs in the parking lot, holding a tall coffee and an oversized Caff-Pow for Abby. The two men nodded to each other.

"Lunch, Boss," McGee said. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright, McGee," Gibbs said. "How's the interviews coming?"

McGee sighed. "Not as well as I'd like," he admitted, hoping he'd still be able to get something to eat. "I'll be back on it when I get back."

Gibbs studied him for a moment. "Is DiNozzo still on your back?"

The concern surprised McGee. He choose his words carefully. "Nothing I can't handle, Boss."

Gibbs swore. "Probations nearly over. You shouldn't have to handle any of it." With that, he continued toward NCIS, leaving a confused junior agent in the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: My best friend is a lawyer and says I need to tell you that Tony, Gibbs, Kate, Abby and McGee are not mine, although if McGee comes up for bid, then maybe I can do something about that (so I like my men to be smart computer geeks with babyfaces – what's wrong with that?). I am making no profit on this (see the sad state of my students loans and you'll believe me) and certainly no copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Okay, closer to fine here, folks. Please forgive any typos – I'm an editor but I don't have a beta of my own, one of life's little ironies. To my lovely reviewers, I'm glad you like my little fic here. Hang on, there's at least one more chapter after this one._

Siouxsie and the Banshees were turned up so loudly, the glass doors to Abby's lab thrummed with the sound. Abby slurped loudly at her nearly empty cup and pushed herself of from one computer station to the other. Her roller chair glided across the tile floor in sync to the metal music.

She had gotten four samples from the bottles and cups Tony and Kate brought back from the scene. The computers were running analyzes on the samples while she attempted to correlate the information McGee had sent down to her.

McGee. Abby's eyebrows went up reflexively as she thought of him. Cute, geeky McGee. Abby tugged at her hair, seeing the magenta from the corner of her eye. Well, ripping the bandage off was always easier in the long run, she thought. And it's not like he didn't see this coming. He was fun, and sincere, but still, she knew something was missing from their liaison, even if he didn't seem to get it.

"Abby!"

She jumped and spun her chair around. The object of her musing was nearly standing behind her. He had to shout to get her attention.

Abby rolled the chair across the room and turned down the music. "McGee," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Gibbs wants to know if you have those results yet," McGee said, crossing the distance between them. "Since I haven't seen you all day, I offered to come down and find out."

"Oh, right." The edge of her new hairline brushed against Abby's cheek.

McGee smiled. "And – I heard a rumor of a new hair cut."

"Oh." Abby bounced from her chair and did a pirouette from him. "So, do you like it?"

McGee watched her turn, noting the fishnet sweater and black skirt. Abby's eyes were lined with kohl and her lips were blood red. The dark red hair color was a little stark against her pale skin. He nodded.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, tilting his head slightly.

Abby watched him, thinking about the bandage metaphor again. "I thought it was time for a change. The model in the magazine had this shade and I thought it looked good."

"Then I like it," McGee told her, taking her hand. "It becomes you." He laid a quick peck on her cheek. "Now, how about those results before Gibbs comes down to find out what's keeping me?"

"Right." Abby pulled away and dropped back in her chair. It raced across the tile and stopped in front her chemical workstation. With a few clicks, the results printed out. "Like Ducky suspected," she told him, handing over the page, "it's potassium chloride. In his sports bottle even. All it took was one slurp."

McGee read the pages. One of his suspects, a woman, had access to the needed ingredients. "This is great, Abs." He looked up. "So, are we on for dinner tonight?"

"Uhm, about that?" Abby said, wheeling further away. "I can't make it."

"But we've had this planned for a week," McGee said. He was trying hard not to whine.

"I know, but – uhm – well –" Abby considered it might be time for that bandage.

They both turned to the sharp sound of Gibbs clearing his throat. McGee did not see the look of relief on Abby's face.

"McGee," Gibbs said, "I'm waiting for that report."

"It's not his fault, Gibbs," Abby said. "I just got the results on the samples."

Gibbs nodded, walking into the lab. He took a place between McGee and Abby. McGee handed him the pages. Gibbs held the sheets up, moved them a little further away, then up closer, squinting to read the small type better.

"Didn't you say the girlfriend's father was a pharmacist?" Gibbs asked McGee when he was done reading. "Would she have had access to this?"

"No," McGee said. "Pharmacies don't stock potassium chloride. Too great a chance of it being stolen. However, it is something veterinarians would have in stock to euthanize dying or badly injured animals."

"Then we're back to the roommate," Gibbs said. "The vet tech for the naval station animal hospital."

"Yes, Boss," McGee agreed. "He has access and opportunity."

"But does he have motive?" Abby eagerly asked. "Why would he want his roommate dead?" Her eyes sparkled as she waved her pen for emphasis.

"That's what McGee is going to find out," Gibbs told her. He turned to the other man. "Take Kate with you. Don't come back here until you have a motive."

"On it," McGee said, taking the report back. He headed to the door with a backward glance toward Abby. She was leaning back against the counter, about to say something to Gibbs. Her eyes continued to sparkle.

Something didn't feel right, as far as McGee was concerned. It had nothing to do with the case, either.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, leading as always with his morning cup of coffee. McGee was still at his desk, head down and asleep, from the all-nighter. Kate was also already there, offering a "'Morning, Gibbs" as he passed by her while she read her email. Tony had yet to arrive.

He sat at his desk, scanned his messages and picked up the report finished by McGee sometime in the night. The roommate was sleeping with the midshipman's girlfriend, no big surprise, and had dosed his sports bottle before they went to join the rest of the quad for basketball. The report was thorough and well-done, Gibbs noted. McGee had stayed to finish it after the arrest rather than wait until morning.

_Damn_, Gibbs thought. Abby had explained that she and McGee were definitely off-again last night during dinner. Not that he regretted his actions, but he wasn't interested in making things difficult for McGee. DiNozzo did that well enough on his own.

Abby had promised this morning to let McGee down gently. Gibbs made a note to continue pairing him with Kate for the rest of the week.

Tony came in the bullpen, grinning from ear-to-ear. He tossed his bookbag behind his desk and flicked the TV on. He scribbled something on a notepad, crumpled the page and tossed it at Kate.

"Ow!" she said as it hit her head. "Tony!"

Tony continued to grin and pointed at the paper. Kate scowled and opened the page, carefully smoothing it on her desk. At first her forehead furrowed and then her eyes widened and her mouth opened in an "O." She looked up at Tony, who seemed to do a little dance.

"Care to share with the class, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, watching the strange hula.

Tony sat down and opened a file on his computer. "Uhm, nothing major, Boss. Just Kate has a run in her stockings."

"I do not!" Kate said. Tony shot her a look. "Oh, look at that, I do." She fumbled in her desk for a bottle of nail polish. "I'll be right back."

With that, Kate left her desk and headed toward the ladies' room. Tony made to follow her.

"And where are you going?" Gibbs demanded.

"To help Kate with that run in stockings," Tony said over his shoulder, darting away before Gibbs could stop him.

Gibbs rubbed at his eyes. It had been a late night. And an early morning. He looked across the way to the sleeping McGee. It was just past nine, time to start the day.

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped. The junior agent's head snapped up and he looked at his boss in surprise. McGee wiped at his face and ran a hand through his hair. In a more conversational tone, he said, "Go get some coffee, McGee."

McGee stood up, tugging at his shirt sleeves. "Right, Boss," he replied. He took a small dop bag from his desk drawer and headed to the men's locker room.

Twenty-minutes later, hair still wet from his shower and carrying a tall cup of coffee from the NCIS cafeteria, McGee waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, Tony and Kate were waiting inside.

"Hi, guys," he said, a bit worried to see them both.

Kate grabbed one shoulder and Tony took the other, pulling him roughly into the car. Tony pushed the button to the garage level.

"Uhm, guys?" he asked.

"We need to talk, probie," Tony told him, his voice sounding concerned. Kate hit the emergency stop.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: For the usual disclaimer, please see the proceeding chapters. In sum, not mine and I'm too broke to be worth suing. I also don't own Jimmy, who someday is going to show us he's not a hapless dweeb, but not today._

_Author's Note: I was asked if I am a Tate 'shipper. Kate will answer that for me. Also, the "Namibia" reference is in homage to a very well-done musing by McGee on this board. CharlotteB and I seem to have adopted it as a short-hand expression for "don't go there." And yes, she is still at fault for this story, especially the last quote._

Jimmy heard Gibbs' voice from Abby's lab, which really wasn't so unusual. Abby was laughing about something; Jimmy smiled to himself. She had such a pretty laugh, he thought.

The laughter stopped when he walked in the lab with the samples Ducky asked him to take to her. Gibbs took a step away from Abby, his face suddenly clouded with displeasure. Abby seemed to blush and stepped in front of Gibbs, blocking Jimmy's view of the agent.

"Jimmy," she said, sounding surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Mallard asked me to bring these to you," he said, pushing his glasses up. He had a dopey grin.

"Gee, thanks," she said, taking the samples from him. Abby stood there, waiting. "Anything else, Jimmy?"

"No, I just thought, I'd –" Jimmy stammered.

Gibbs moved forward, eying the coroner's assistant. "Doesn't Ducky need you?"

"Oh, no, not right now," Jimmy assured Gibbs. "He said I could wait for the results."

Abby and Gibbs exchanged looks. "Jimmy," Abby said firmly, "I have too much work to do right now. I'll bring the results over to Ducky's lab when they're ready."

"I won't be –" Jimmy began. He was cut off by Gibbs.

"That means go, Mr. Palmer," Gibbs informed him.

Jimmy sighed and turned around to leave. He had really hoped he could visit with Abby that morning, especially since Dr. Mallard was in such a talkative mood. When he heard the word "Namibia" mentioned, he immediately volunteered to take the samples to the lab for study. He would have taken them to any lab at NCIS but enjoyed Abby's company the most.

The elevator seemed to take longer than usual to arrive. Jimmy shifted from foot to foot. He checked his watch. He wondered what was for lunch that day at the cafeteria.

The doors opened and he stepped forward. Jimmy suddenly found himself shoved into Kate, who caught him easily. McGee had pushed him out of the way in his hurry from the elevator. Tony followed, moving nearly as quickly as the younger agent. Kate righted Jimmy, grabbed his arm, and pulled him back down the hallway to Abby's lab.

Jimmy and Kate arrived just in time to heard McGee shout, "With my boss!"

"McGee," Gibbs began, his voice controlled and patient. "Lower your voice."

Abby and Gibbs stood in the middle of the lab, with Tony to the left by Gibbs and McGee standing in front of her. His face held an expression of disbelief. Kate took a position behind McGee, ready to grab him if he lunged at either Gibbs or Abby.

"Sorry, Boss," McGee snapped, the sarcasm thick in those two words. His voice was back at a conversation level but his tone wasn't. "Abby, are you having an affair with my boss?"

Abby's new red hair swayed as she shook her head. "McGee, this isn't the place to talk about it."

"Talk about it?" McGee's voice climbed an octave. "Right, just after when we're we going to talk about it? I can't believe I have to hear this from Tony – Tony! – and I come in here see you – you kissing –"

"Who's Abby kissing?" Jimmy asked, trying to catch up.

Kate smacked him upside the back of his head. "Pay attention, Jimmy," she hissed.

Jimmy rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Abby's kissing Agent Gibbs?"

"This morning," Tony informed him, grinning and stepping a healthy distance away from Gibbs. "When they got out of his car in the parking lot."

"That's enough, DiNozzo," Gibbs threatened. "I am still capable of shooting you."

"Yes, Boss," Tony automatically responded. He took Kate's elbow. "Maybe we should leave them to work this out?"

"That's the first sensible thing you've done all day," Gibbs told him.

Kate gave Abby a sympathetic look. "You going to be okay, Abby?"

Abby folded her arms and nodded. Kate and Tony left, closing the door behind them.

McGee opened his mouth to continue his tirade and Jimmy sustained his look of surprise. All this meant, so McGee and Abby – his Abby – but then Agent Gibbs and Abby – it was making Jimmy's head hurt.

Gibbs waved McGee silent and picked up a plastic bag from the sample table. He inflated it and walked to the crack of the door. With a sharp motion, he popped the bag at ear level.

"Ow!" was the muffled cried shared by Kate and Tony. Gibbs opened the door, very self-satisfied. They stood on the other side, each rubbing at an ear.

"Either go up to your desks or stay and watch the show," he demanded.

"We were just going," Kate said and as Tony pulled her down the hallway. Gibbs left the door open.

McGee was now pacing the room. Abby watched him march from one workstation to another, his face red and covered in a scowl. Jimmy had drifted to a seat at one of the work stations, his eyes following McGee as if in a tennis game.

Gibbs rubbed at his eyes, wondering just when it was he that landed back in high school. "McGee, I was under the impression that you and Abby were no longer a couple. Was I wrong?" he asked.

"Just because we broke up again last week didn't mean we were going to get back together," McGee told him. "When did this happen?'

"Yesterday," Gibbs told him. "There has not been an affair –" Gibbs bit the word out "— going on behind your back. And yes, we were going to tell you today, but it seems DiNozzo beat us to it."

"McGee, I'm really sorry," Abby told him. She sounded sorry and took a step toward him. She laid her hand on his shoulder but he quickly shrugged it away.

"Tony _and_ Kate knew before me," McGee said, his voice angry and hurt as the situation began to register. "I had to learn this from Tony. Tony won't stop calling me 'probie' and playing dirty tricks on me, and _he's_ the one to tell me that I've lost my girlfriend for good. To my boss."

"I was going to tell you this morning," Abby said.

"Yeah, well, that didn't happen, did it?" he snapped at her.

Gibbs stepped forward. "McGee," he warned. "You know now."

"Is this how you knew about the coffin-bed?" McGee asked him. "Because I wondered about that at the time."

"Coffin-bed?" Jimmy asked.

McGee glanced at him. "She sleeps in it."

"You sleep in a coffin?" Jimmy asked Abby. She tugged at the edge of her hair.

"I thought you had somewhere to be, Jimmy," Gibbs said, remembering he had thrown the assistant out not ten minutes earlier.

"I really like your new hair color," Jimmy said to Abby. "I came here because I wanted to tell you that. And – and to not have to hear Dr. Mallard tell me about his adventures in Namibia, again."

McGee stopped his pacing to face Abby. He gently touched her newly dyed hair and a ghost of smile crossed his face. Abby returned the smile.

"It looks really nice," he said to her. "I guess it worked. I hope he makes you happy."

With that he pecked her on the cheek, thinking it would be the last time he could, and walked out of the lab.

"I think – I think Dr. Mallard needs me," Jimmy stammered and retreated through the door as Gibbs' glare came to rest on him.

Abby and Gibbs were alone again in her lab. He rubbed at his eyes and dropped into the chair Jimmy had left. Picking up Abby's Caff-Pow! cup, he slurped the remainder of her drink. Abby rested her hands on his shoulders and gently kneaded.

Gibbs put down the cup and took one of Abby's hands, lightly kissing the palm.

"So much for discretion," he said. "I really am going to shoot DiNozzo."

(break)

Kate deftly snatched the last fried dumpling from the plate with her chopsticks. With a grin at Tony, she dunked it in the ginger sauce and popped it in her mouth.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Tony told her, spearing at his chicken chow mein with a fork. "You win, you are the master of eating Chinese."

"Thank you," Kate told him. She dug into her container of Hunan beef with vegetables. They were sitting on the floor around the coffee table in her living room. The space was littered with empty Chinese food containers and there were two wines glass and a half-empty bottle on the table.

"So, do you think they'll really date?" Tony asked her. "I mean, isn't Gibbs a little old for Abby?"

"I dunno," Kate told him through a mouthful of broccoli. "You'd have to be blind not to see that they've had something for one another. Come'on, she called him her 'silver-haired fox' last week."

"Yeah, and he calls to 'flirt' when we're in the field," Tony added. "Well, I guess it's about time, then."

Kate nodded. "Poor McGee."

"What do you mean, poor McGee?" Tony asked, trying to unwrap his spring roll to discover what was really inside. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Kate said. "Maybe we shouldn't have told him like that."

"Now you get an attack of conscious," Tony accused. "If I remember correctly, you were the one bouncing on one foot and saying, 'we have to tell McGee, we have to tell McGee.'"

Kate made a sour face and said nothing. Tony grinned in return and leaned closer to him.

"So, now that the Boss is getting it on with someone in the office, what about us going out?" he suggested, make his voice sound its sexiest.

Kate laughed and almost choked on her wine.

"Never in a million years, Tony," she told him. "I wouldn't want to risk the friendship we have now. It would spoil all our fun."

(break)

The clock on the wall read thirty-minutes past ten. Jimmy and McGee clinked glasses and downed the shot of tequila. The bartender shook his head as he heard the two men sputter and cough. Recognizing the universal signs of heartbreak, he set two well-mixed rum and Cokes before them and left them.

"I just can't believe it," McGee moaned, resting his head in his hands.

Jimmy nodded and sipped at his drink.

"She's going out with Gibbs," McGee continued. "Gibbs. My boss. Our boss. Isn't there some rule against that?"

Jimmy shrugged.

"I should have realized it when I saw her new hair," McGee continued. "Gibbs is known for dating women with red hair." He looked over to Jimmy. "Do you think it's the hair? Maybe, if she dyes it black again, he won't be interested in her anymore."

Jimmy swirled his drink and shook his head.

"Yeah, they're both better than that," McGee answered himself. "Red hair. Black hair."

Jimmy looked up. "I really thought it was pretty," he slurred.

An older man entered the bar and waved the bartender over. After a few words, he paid the young men's tab. Shifting his folded raincoat over his arm, he approached the them.

"Come, gentlemen," Ducky said. "I think you've spent too much time with Lord Dionysius for one evening. Let's get you home. This will all seem better in the morning."

With a sigh, McGee stood up from his barstool and put on his trench coat. Jimmy gracefully slid from his seat and to the floor.


End file.
